This invention relates to a golf game apparatus. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus which allows children and/or adults to play a golf-like game in the backyard or possibly in the living room or family room. Although the game is played very much like regular golf with numerous tee-offs and targets, the game may be played in a much smaller area than on a standard golf course and with all the fun and advantages of the real game.
Although miniature and full-sized golf courses abound throughout this country, the inventor is unaware of any apparatus which even begins to approach the concepts which are set forth below.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf game apparatus which may be quickly set up on and taken down from a playing area of relatively small size, and which may be easily transported and stored. It is a further object of the invention to provide such an apparatus which may be inexpensively manufactured. Yet another object is to eliminate the need for target holes to be dug in the ground or otherwise formed in the playing surface for a golf ball to fall downwardly into. Another object is to make it possible to play a golf game which has most of the features of regular golf, without some of the disadvantages thereof.
In accordance with the various aspects of the invention, a golf game apparatus is provided which includes a plurality of pieces of equipment including: golf clubs (optional if players have their own clubs); a plurality of multi-sided goals, each of which includes a plurality of ball entrances; balls; and markers for use in tee-off, as well as out-of-bounds, ball and right and left dogleg markers.
In the present embodiment, each of the goals includes a generally triangular two-piece lower base having raised corner portions and a hexagon-shaped central piece adapted to rest on the playing surface. An upper goal portion includes a triangular pyramid having trapezoid-shaped sides, with each of the three sides having an opening forming a ball entrance. The top edges of the sides also form a ball entrance opening. Lips on the lower base adjacent the side wall openings form a dividing line for determining whether a ball is actually positioned within the goal chamber or not, for scoring purposes. The goal side walls and openings therein are arranged in non-parallel planes so that a ball that enters one opening is normally prevented from exiting one of the other openings and is captured within the goal.
Various sets of markers are provided, each set being visually distinguishable and designated by shape or color. In the present embodiment, the tee-off, out-of-bounds and right and left dogleg markers are similarly shaped and are designated by different colors. These markers are shown as formed of a base for resting on the playing surface, and an upwardly extending portion to enhance visibility. The ball markers are normally designated by color and comprise a thin disk used as a substitute for a ball that is in the way of another player's ball.
The goals and tee-off markers are provided with sets of indicia thereon, one indicia for each goal side opening. Each tee-off marker has the same number of indicia as a goal. The various indicia on each goal are duplicated on the tee-off markers, but not necessarily in the same set arrangement.
In the contemplated set-up of the present embodiment, the out-of-bounds markers are arranged to delineate the player area. Within that area, the goals are spaced apart triangularly, as are the tee-off markers. The object is to tee-off from a tee-off marker having a given indicia and cause the ball to enter an opening in the goal which has the same indicia on it, among others. The various left and right doglegs are suitably positioned so as to form obstacles so that the player must often take a non-linear path from the tee-off marker to the goal. The indicia are such that the player proceeds from goal to goal in some sort of order based on the order of the indicia, such as ascending numbers or letters or the like. The winner among a group of players is, as in regular golf, the player who traverses the entire course with the minimum number of strokes.
The ball may also enter the top goal opening, which if done in a single stroke from the respective tee-off marker, would be a hole-in-one.